Electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are increasingly being used in the design of circuits due to their volumetric efficiency, reliability, and process compatibility. For example, one type of capacitor that has been developed is a solid electrolytic capacitor that includes an anode (e.g., tantalum), a dielectric oxide film (e.g., tantalum pentoxide, Ta2O5) formed on the anode, a solid electrolyte layer, and a cathode. The solid electrolyte layer may be formed from a conductive polymer, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,862 to Sakata, et al., 5,473,503 to Sakata, et al., 5,729,428 to Sakata, et al., and 5,812,367 to Kudoh, et al. Unfortunately, however, the stability of such solid electrolytes is poor at high temperatures due to the tendency to transform from a doped to an un-doped state, or vice versa. In response to these and other problems, capacitors have been developed that are hermetically sealed to limit the contact of oxygen with the conductive polymer during use. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0244812 to Rawal, et al., for instance, describes a capacitor assembly that includes a conductive polymer capacitor that is enclosed and hermetically sealed within a ceramic housing in the presence of an inert gas. According to Rawal, et al., the ceramic housing limits the amount of oxygen and moisture supplied to the conductive polymer so that it is less likely to oxidize in high temperature environments, thus increasing the thermal stability of the capacitor assembly. Despite the benefits achieved, however, problems nevertheless remain. For example, the capacitor element can sometimes become mechanically instable under extreme conditions (e.g., high temperature of above about 175° C. and/or high voltage of above about 35 volts), leading to delamination of the capacitor element and poor electrical performance. This is particularly an issue when relatively large anodes are employed, such as those used in high capacitance applications.
As such, a need currently exists for a solid electrolytic capacitor having improved performance under extreme conditions.